Games Night
by AnAbundanceOfLevi
Summary: Wolfstar fic, with Jily happening only to get rid of them at inopportune moments. T at the moment but may well change to an M if I'm in the mood. This follows the simple plot of truth or dare and spin the bottle, with Tease!Remus appearing throughout!


**A/N This is my first fic and I know there are at least very few errors, but I figured if I post it now then I won't lose my nerve later on. At least it can be edited, eh?**

I sat curled up in the corner of a window seat in the common room. Even for me, the red and gold gets a bit much sometimes and it's nice to look out over the grounds from time to time. I'm holding an old book, but my focus isn't on the words. Over the top of the yellowing pages, my eyes are slyly following a dark haired wizard around the room.

At a guess, I'd say Sirius was pacing out of sheer boredom, but I can't be sure. When it's too obvious that I'm looking up at him, I watch his polished shoes tap out a few precise steps before freezing, spinning around and continuing. It took all my concentration not to jump when he suddenly stopped and moaned in apparent frustration. However, when he declared, "Gah! It's so boring in here!" I lost my concentration and laughed loudly.

I lifted my eyes to meet my friend's and asked, "Are you really telling me that the infamous Sirius Black can't think of a single thing to do in a room full of people?" I grinned as shock registered on Sirius' face. Seems like my act of reading had really worked and he had no idea he was listening. The slightly older boy looked lost for a moment before a look I didn't immediately recognise took over his face. "Well, smart-arse, what do you suggest?" Ah, that would be it. It's his challenging face.

Luckily, it's rarely thrown in my direction. One of the benefits of being a marauder, we keep each other safe. I decide to shock and throw on my best evil smirk. It's nowhere near as effective as it would be coming from Padfoot, or even Prongs, but for my purposes it's enough.

I realise that Sirius looks vaguely uncomfortable and add, "Oh, so you really can't think of anything?" Sirius half-heartedly glares at me and mumbles, "No, I can't, and stop looking at me like that!"

I laugh, shaking my hair out of my face, silently cursing the wolf side of me. Aside from the whole werewolf business, the gene also makes my hair grow abnormally fast. No matter when I last had it cut, it is always in a state of disarray. I suddenly have a minor panic, realising that I have nothing to say, before having an idea.

"Why not play a game?" I ask hopefully. Sirius frowns. "A game? Like what? There aren't enough players for Quidditch, and there's no way I'm playing wizards chess with you!" I mock glare at him before relaxing. "Oh you poor, deprived, pureblood!" I chuckled, quickly realising that Sirius doesn't know any decent games. "I guess you've never heard of a muggle party game?"

The dark haired boy looks confused for a moment, but before I can clarify, James jumps in. "Oh, Maggie from Hufflepuff was telling me about these!" We all blink at him, having no idea who this Maggie is. James runs a hand through his perpetually messy hair and sighs. "She's not important, but she was telling me about games like Truth or Fare and Spin the Metal!"

I start to laugh at his blunders but stop out of pure shock as, across the room, a certain red haired girl lets out a burst of giggles loud enough to quiet the room. James blushes a lovely shade of telephone box red when he realises who is laughing.

I smile at his panic when Lily rises out of her seat and starts to walk towards us. Throughout this, Sirius had been quiet and I turned back to him. "He means Truth or Dare and Spin the Bottle." I said, hoping this would clear it up for him.

Sirius turns to me, and tilts his head, putting on the big puppy eyes he knows I can't resist. "Moony, will you explain them really quickly so I don't look stupid?" I grinned, remembering how the taller boy liked to keep up the appearance of knowing absolutely everything to happen.

But this time, I'm not playing along. "What do I get for it?" I've never questioned something like this before and the evidence is in Padfoot's answer. "Huh?" He uttered. I chuckled at this.

"It's perfectly clear. What do I get for helping? I'd be quick, Lily can only stand James for about five minutes!" "U-uh um.." He stuttered. I just knew my jaw had dropped at his apparent silence. "So this is how I make you speechless then." If I can't do anything else, I'm sure I can make some double entendre to shut him up. "Maybe I can find some other way to shut you up later."


End file.
